Kuroi Origami
Users of origami ninjutsu create and manipulate sheets of expanding folded paper on the fly. The user produces this paper from chakra stores to be manipulated at will, yielding shapes such as weapons, enclosures, stationary objects, autonomous animal shapes capable of performing self-directed tasks or for rapid cargo carrying flight, personal clones, or fūinjutsu delivery. Background The Batista's notoriety as a fūinjutsu and juinjutsu specialist spread across the land in the war torn era. Enemies feared his skill sets and attempted to assassinate him. They were nearly successful. However, Batista survived and sought a better method of dealing with opponents. Seeing a weakness in combat sealing methods that his clan became known for, Batista Kittu invented this particular style of origami ninjutsu to compliment senjingan sealing techniques. Execution The hidden technique developed alongside the senjingan sealing methodology as a supplementary delivery system for combat fūinjutsu and juinjutsu tactics, allowing the user to cast such techniques at short, mid, and long range distances. Upon performing the Sagittarius → Ares → Pisces → Taurus encoded hand seals, the user generates paper sheets which unfold and expand into particular shapes. The user converts their chakra in physical sheets of paper that move according to caster's will. These sheets of paper are created during periods of rest and relaxation for use during combat. The user stores the sheets at particular memory locations within the senjingan archives. During combat, the user delivers the sheets to any location in line-of-sight utilizing standard senjingan unsealing methods. The paper sheets remain fully under the control and manipulation of the user until destroyed, depleted of chakra, or abandoned. Hidden Techniques Ikimono Utsushi *(写し生き物, Animal Facsimile): generates various autonomous creatures created to perform tasks. Control optional. Creatures appear indistinguishable from normal living entities. However, self-destruct upon injury. Gisaku Harakiri *(偽作腹切, Apocryphal Work/Forgery Self-Murder) produces facsimiles and doppelgangers that attack upon self-destruction. Shikigami Bunshin *(式紙分身, Form of Magic Clone): creates the user's indistinguishable personal doppelganger, complete with all the user's techniques and skills. When injured the clone displays multiple sheets covering its face, but doesn't self-destruct. Instead it continues to attack until totally destroyed or depleted of chakra. Shikigami Kekkai Ninjutsu *(式紙結界忍術, Shikigami Barrier Techniques) produces tags that generate barriers of varying shape, strength, and usage. Shikigami Fūinjutsu *(式紙封印術, Form of Magic Seal Techniques) yields generic or specialized combat seals for various supplementary or defensive uses. Shikigami Juinjutsu *(式紙呪印術, Form of Magic Cursed Seal Techniques) yields generic or specialized combat cursed seals for various supplementary or offensive uses. Risk Like other paper jutsu this style remains weak to oil-based techniques, which cling to paper. Also like other paper techniques Dark Paper Folding exhibits immunity to water based techniques, even displaying the capacity for water absorption defense against fire techniques. Trivia Inspired by Konan's techniques. Shikigami, when written as 式神, refers to a kind of spirit summoned to serve an Onmyōji (a kind of sorcerer). These spirits are often depicted as changing into small pieces of paper once harmed or finished with their task. In the name of this technique, the kanji for "god" (神, kami) has been replaced with the kanji for "paper" (紙), which is pronounced the same. This is likely done to emphasize the paper nature of shikigami techniques and to point out the subtle difference between them and traditional shikigami. -Trivia material taken from parent websight